A Simple Life
A/N Hello! Everyone, my name is Flameheart2004, but you can call me Flame. I've been a resident here in Wikiclan (what i like to call warriors fanfiction) for around a year now. Here, I have brought you a story of a tom named Bluestone. You get to see his life, right after he becomes a warrior. Enjoy~User:Flameheart2004 A memory is a mystery or lie Chapter I "Then, by the powers of Starclan. I now name you Bluestone! We welcome you, as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Bluestone gazed up to Rotstar, pumpkin colored eyes shining in pride. He had been in training for so long, now, now he was a full warrior of Shadowclan! He couldn't help but smile widely as the caterwauls of his clan came out around him. "Bluestone! Bluestone! Bluestone! Bluestone!" Bluestone looked over at a firey-snowy form, a she-cat he had had his eye on for awhile now... Wildleaf... Bluestone couldn't help but fall in love with Wildeafs kindness, her bravery is enough to sass Rotstar! She got punished for it... But still! Bluestone looked up to the color changing sky as the sun began to set, he would need to start his vigil soon. Now, he could take the spare time to talk to Wildleaf! Bluestone carefully gathered up what courage he had to talk to the she-cat. She really lived up to the name ''Wild ''she may be kind, but, one wrong move: and you'll be running with your tail between your legs! Slowly, Bluestone walked over to Wildleaf, who was stretching out, yawning in boredom. The tom smiled, lightly nudging the she-cat to get her attention. "Hey, Bluestone, congratulations your the last of your litter to be a warrior." Wildleaf teased, Bluestone flattened his ears in annoyance, so what if he was the last of his litter!? He broke his leg for Starclans sake! "Don't talk about that, please. I broke my leg alright?" Wildleaf simply giggled, flicking her tail in amusement. "Well, don't try to impress anyone by climbing trees like a Thunderclan cat. Alright?" With that, Wildleaf got up from where she was sitting, then walked off. Rotstar picked his way through the disbanding cats, the shadowy tom was making his way over to Bluestone. He looked up, the sky was a deep indigo color speckled with the jewels of Starclan they called Silverpelt. "It's time for your vigil, Bluestone. Remember, if you fall asleep, you'll be setenced to three more moons of training, and given a ''new ''warrior name when the time comes once again." Bluestone gave a silent nod, watching warriors head to their dens, apprentices chattering away as they went into the bramble thicket mass they called a den. Queens trying to hush their kits to sleep. Elders curling up within the warmth of their cozy den... While he was stuck in the cold standing a vigil all night. He sighed, looking around the moon-light dappled camp. This would be a ''long ''night... As Bluestone walked around the sleeping camp, he kept his ears pricked, he now realized how dangerous it felt in the camp at night. He remembered Silverstep and Spottedfur scaring him about the camp vigil, how there could be a badger around every corner of the camp.User:Flameheart2004 A memory is a mystery or lie